Baby Alex Bass
by fashiondiva254
Summary: Chuck and Blair Bass have a baby boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Blair's POV

"He looks so much like you." I said cradling my newborn baby boy to my chest.

"He does, doesn't he?" Chuck said in his whispering voice.

"He looks like Bart too." I added smoothing our son's thin, dark hair. Chuck , of course, didn't reply to my comment. He didn't ever want to talk about his deceased parents, especially Bart. I didn't understand it but how could I? Both of my parents were still alive. With the exception of my father's partner, Roman. He had just died a few weeks ago and my Father is an emotional wreck because of it. But for Chuck, it had been 9 years since Bart's accident and even longer since his mother's death.

"Have you spoke to Serena lately? Does she know you went into labor?" Chuck asked quietly, wrapping his fingers in the baby's small hands.

"I had my mother call S last night. She's flying in sometime next week." I answered tiredly. I was worn-out and did not want Serena to see me like this. I didn't want her to remember me like this. The last time I had seen her was at my Baby shower in December and it was June. I needed some time to clean myself up. When she had her kids, I had waited 2 weeks before Chuck and I saw her. I gave her some time to recover and now I understood why Lilly had said 'Wait 2 weeks'. I was in pain and tired. I hadn't showered in 2 days. My hair and teeth hadn't been brushed. I hated hospitals. Chuck had even upgraded to the best room possible and I still hated them with a burning passion. A knock came from the awful looking wooden door. A large woman stuck her head through.

"Hello Mr. Bass, Mrs. Bass. I just wondered if you had the name picked out?" An overweight nurse asked filling out files on a clipboard. Chuck looked at me and I nodded, signaling our name was picked out.

"Yes actually we do. It's going to be Alexander Roman Bass. Here, let me spell it for you." Chuck said grabbing the clipboard and filling out the documents.

"Excellent, wow Roman that's a beautiful name! I mean, Alexander is nice too but Roman wow! I wish I had thought of that one when naming my son. Of course we had to name him Thomas because my controlling husband _had_ to have that name." The nurse babbled quickly as I fake-smiled. The last thing I wanted to hear about was the Nurse's pathetic son, pathetic husband, and pathetic life.

"May I ask where Roman came from? Is it Greek?" She asked, scratching her head, thinking.

"No, his middle name is actually from my newly deceased step-father." I said looking into Alex's eyes. He had my father and mine's eyes. When I thought of my father and what he was going through now, I felt a wave of sadness. I never liked Roman for 1 reason. Because of him, my parents divorced. So when he died I guess I wasn't that upset. I may have shared a tear but nothing like my father's grieving. Suddenly, sorrow began to fall upon me. I fought off a tear.

"I'm so sorry for your loss you know I too lost a dear family member. His name was George he..." She was inturupted by Chuck, thank goodness.

"Look, can you please just tell us when we can go home?'

"Well, that's all I need. You should be good to go home in about an hour. Do you need a cab?" The nurse with a name-tag of Helen asked us. Both Chuck and I fought off a laugh. I swear I even saw Alex smile a little.

"No, I have a driver for that. Thanks anyways." Chuck said giggling a little. Helen seemed offended.

"You rich people, you have someone waiting on ya hand and foot. Most of the parents in here like you, don't even raise their child. They pay for them but don't have any contact with them. They've got nannies for that. Those kids are better off in an orphanage. I hate to see such a lovely baby like yours have to go through that." Helen said nastily.

"That's none of your business how my wife and I choose how to raise our children." Chuck said glaring at her. I always loved how Chuck referred to me as _my wife_. Just saying the name "Blair" made my name seem unimportant. But the words, my wife sounded like something more than it was.

"Your right and I'm sorry. Please don't tell my supervisor." Helen said nervously.

"If you can get us out of here in 15 minutes, I'll say nothing but great things about you. I may even suggest a raise for you. But you have to hurry! Go! Go!" Chuck said in a tone that reminded me of the women with the flags that start the race. Helen rushed out and threw the files on the desk. I could tell she really needed that raise. Not to mention liposuction.

"Are you really going to say nice things about that awful woman?" I said trying to stand up. Chuck had strapped Alex into a newborn's expensive, designer car seat.

"No. I just needed to get out of here and get rid of her." Chuck said smiling.

"Hm. Well that was a good plan I guess." I said fixing my hair in the mirror. But nothing could fix the gigantic knot in my long brown, perfect hair. m Well it was perfect now but still. When Helen returned, she had a wheelchair and led us to our limo. Chuck had buckled Alex in and then helped me inside. Then, he leaned in for a quick kiss, but I pulled away.

"Why are you kissing me like you're going somewhere?" I demanded when Chuck didn't climb into the limo next to me.

"Blair, I have to be in Paris in 7 hours for a meeting. I have a plane in 45 minutes." He said as if nothing was wrong.

"You have got to be kidding me? You are putting your business before your family?" I yelled, outraged.

"Sorry but this is a great deal. I have to be salient about it. If I don't get it, Bart would kill me from his grave." He shrugged his shoulders, walking into his limo.

"Chuck! I can't do this alone! I need your help!" I screamed to him across the lot.

"Oh, I made sure you weren't alone. Dorota is staying in the guest bedroom tonight. She has baby-duty, you can sleep. I love you and you know you love me!" He said climbing into his limo.

"I don't love you right now!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"See you tomorrow night." Chuck said slamming the door. I watched the limo slowly drive away.

"Miss Blair, are you ready to leave?" The Driver asked me.

"Yes I am so ready to leave." I said with a smirk, as the driver closed my door.

Gossip Girl: Maybe The Hospital isn't the only thing Miss Blair is ready to leave. Better watch out Mr. Bass.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning Miss Blair." Dorota said pouring me a cup of tea.

"Where's Alex? Asleep?" I questioned sipping the hot tea. It had been a long night without Chuck. I made several attempts at calling but he never picked up. Lately, that was how Chuck had been. I wondered if he was seeing another woman, that was so like Chuck.

"Alex is asleep in his crib. Mr. Archibald returned your call just before you woke up." Dorota reported adding "Do you need anything else?" There was 1 thing I needed but couldn't have right now. Chuck.

"No, No just go to your Aunt's thing I'll be fine." I lied trying not to break out into tears.

"Thank You Miss Blair." She said grabbing her hideous coat from our closet and rushing into the elevator. I happily munched on my scones and sipped my tea before the phone rang. _Please be Chuck, Please be Chuck_. I prayed silently to myself. I looked at the caller ID. CALL FROM: Nate. At least on guy wanted to talk to me. Not that Nate would have anything nice to say.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey-It's Nate, I'm just calling you back." He said into the phone politely.

"Thanks for calling. By chance are you free today?" I said now breaking into sobs. I didn't really know why I was. Maybe because I had to ask Nate to help me with my baby instead of my own husband.

"Uh, I have to work but what's up? Why are you crying? Is everything ok?" He questioned quickly. I could hide my loud tears no longer.

"No I'm not fine. Chuck is gone and I need help. You were the only person that I could think of wanting help from." I said dabbing my eyes with a hankerchief.

"What do you need help with? I can work via Blackberry anyways." Nate said sweetly.

"It's Alex, our son."

"You have a son? That's great ,what do you need help with?"

"Well, I know you have experience with children and Alex is a little over a day old."

"Oh wow so Chuck isn't there?"

"No he left right as I was leaving the hospital yesterday."

"So your alone with a day old baby. Of course I'll help you. Be right over." Nate said about to hang up his phone.

"Wait!" I yelled determined to catch him before he hung up.

"Yeah?" He said still on the line.

"Thanks." I said, having genuine thanks towards my ex-boyfriend of so long.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a minute!" He said hanging up.

I finished my breakfast and checked on Alex. He was fast asleep in his expensive nursery. I remember when my designer and I thought about how his nursery should be. We decided upon a light blue with beautiful white crown molding. His crib was white with light blue sheet set. He had a vintage chair as well as many vintage photos. Then there was the two photos of Bart and Chuck andthe 2 photos of Chuck and I. I had loved that picture of Bart and Chuck when Chuck was maybe 5. Alex's face looked exactly like Chuck's. Chuck looked happy and so close with his father. Then the photo with Chuck at 16, just a year before Bart died. Chuck looked like he plastered on a fake smile and Bart threw his arm around Chuck awkwardly. The whole picture just looked uncomfortable. The next photo was of Chuck and I just days after he proposed. We were both smiling and excited. Those were the happier times of our marriage I guess. The second photo was on our wedding day and we looked at each other in the eyes. It was one of my favorite pictures in the world. We both displayed a look of need. But we didn't look greedy or anything like that. We needed just 1 thing and that was each other. The tears returned to me after strolling down my memory lane. I guess I was there for a while since Nate was already at the front door of my building, calling me to let him in. In just a few moments, he was inside my apartment.

"Blair, I'm here." He called, taking off his bulky coat.

"Hi, I'm in the sitting room." I said running out of Alex's room and down the stairs. I hadn't realized I was still in my silk nightgown and matching robe. The robe was flying open as I ran. All I could think was how embarassing!

"Nice attire." He said smiling.

"Thanks I meant to change but..." I said tieing up my robe.

"So what do you need me to do first?" He asked, rolling up the sleeves to Navy Blue Cardigan.

"Actually I just want to talk first. Alex is asleep and Chuck is gone. I just feel so alone." I said, sitting down on the sofa across from where he was sitting. I poured 2 cups of tea and offered one to Nate.

"No thank you. So you want to talk, sure. What's going on?" He asked like he really did care.

"Let's hear about you first. We haven't seen each other in what 3 years?" I said beginning to eat my second scone.

"Yeah it's been a while huh?" He said taking a scone.

"So how's Vanessa?"

"Fine I guess. I mean we are no longer together but we had a child together."

"Why did you guys split? You were married for what 6 years?"

"We were never married but we were together 9 years."

"Why didn't you guys get married?"

"Honestly I don't know. She didn't want to get married I guess."

"When did you guys split?" I asked taking a large gulp of my tea.

"About a month ago."

"Just shy of common law marriage. So you guys have a child? How old?"

"Yeah, a little girl and she's 2." He said pulling a photo out of his wallet. She was modeling in a fancy studio for this picture. She was gorgeous and looked exactly like Nate. Her hair was in curly light brown ringlets. I forgot there was any of Vanessa's DNA in her. When me and Nate were stilling dating as teens, I had always dreamt of what our children would look like. This was exactly it.

"She's beautiful and looks exactly like you." I said handing back the photo.

The elevator rang and the doors opened. Chuck stood with a beautiful jewlery box with an elegant bow. He had a slight smile that I had grown to love.

"You came home." I said rushing into his arms. He pulled me into a tight hug and I rested my head under his chin. I could feel his arms caressing my back. He kissed the top of my head softly and pulled me away so he could look me in the eyes and share a quick kiss. Then my head returned to his shoulder. I didn't think he had noticed Nate was there and to be perfectly honest, I forgot he was there. But as Nate stood up, Chuck pulled out of our embrace and looked at Nate.

"Nathaniel, it's been a while." Chuck said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Chuck, hey I just came over for about a half hour to help with Alex." Nate said grabbing his coat from the coat closet.

"Why would we need any help with Alex?" Chuck questioned rudely and turned to me. I looked away.

"You know what Chuck, Ask Blair! I'm done with both of you and your stupid games! This is why we are no longer friends and haven't seen each other in a long time. Your wife called me and yet I get in trouble. Thanks a bunch Blair." He said walking into the elevator. Chuck walked over to the bar and poured a glass of the expensive scotch. He sat in the sitting room and sipped.

"Ugh Chuck don't tell me you're actually mad Nate was here." I said sitting down on the sofa across from his.

"I actually am. Blair you know I want to help as much as I can but I don't just sit around all day. I make a living for us. You try doing what I do everyday." He said angrily.

"I already know what you're doing and I'm sure it's not just me." I fired back. I was almost sure he didn't know that I knew about the many affairs he had. He face turned in shock that I knew about his affairs. I held up my phone and said slowly, "Gossip Girl."

Gossip Girl: Looks like Blair was right, Her Mister has a mistress and it's not her. He had no F'ing idea she knew. Oh well, guess I just can't keep a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry guys I tried to make Gossip Girl's business card, note, and the Caller ID in different fonts, sizes etc. But as you will see It did not work. I'll see if I can post it on my profile since the business card was really cool! Anyways, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what comments/questions you have. Ideas? REVIEW!

"Blair why didn't you say anything?" He said looking at the floor, ashamed.

"Because I was too busy trying to be the perfect wife thinking if I was, you wouldn't leave me." I murmured tearing up. I attempted to look him in the eyes but his eyes wouldn't leave the ground.

"Blair, I don't want a divorce I just..." He began but was cut off by my interruption.

"Chuck if anyone makes the decision on divorce It would be me. Don't forget I was the one cheated on," I snapped.

"Your right so should I be getting a Lawyer?" He asked, finally meeting my gaze. Of course that would be what he was concerned about, who gets the cash.

"No. I think I'll take Alex to the Hamptons for the summer and we'll go from there." I explained tying my robe up.

"What does that mean?" He asked in his whisper voice.

"That means we are spending time apart so I know what it would feel like without you. But I'm guessing I won't be able to be away from you that long." I explained.

"Then it's simple, don't go away. Or I can come I mean it is my house too."

"I can't forgive you right away Chuck, I just can't." I cried rubbing the mascara off my eyes.

"Fine then can I just say something? It was twice Blair and It meant nothing."

"If it meant nothing then why would you take her to the Vosonic Opera when you know that is one of my favorite events of the year?!?!" The Vosonic Opera on opening night was one of the best nights of the year. Every year Serena would fly in with her husband and stay with us. It was like a week of sleepovers and was a reminder of us as teens. On the actual Opening night, The fashion was to die for and the music was breath-taking. The food and drinks were delicious and of course the Opera was magnificent and inspiring. I remember how upset I was about 3 months ago when Chuck never asked me to go.

"What?" He asked pretending to be unaware of going with someone else. I remember the day after the Opera a CONFIDENTIAL Manila envelope was sitting in my mailbox. A few pictures of Chuck and his mistress were there. They were at the Opera and the woman was Lydia Renwick, the wealthy furniture designer. He must have paid the press money to not take their picture. Usually Chuck and I made the front page of the New York Times the day after the Opening Night. There was also a note attached to the photos. A business card actually and it read:

Gossip Girl

High Society Blogger

Upper East Side, New York

and at the bottom of the card, in spiky hand writing, it read:

Just thought you should know...

-XOXO Gossip Girl

"Don't you dare try to deny it. Gossip Girl sent me pictures." I roared across the coffee table.

"Blair, I..." He put down his scotch and began to explain.

"No, I don't want to hear what you have to say. There was no reason to take her!"

"You were 7 months pregnant!"

"SO! I picked out a maternity dress and everything. Do you really think I would miss the Opera!" I shouted brushing off the tears running down my face. I stood up and shouted at him with my hands on my hips.

"Ok, fine I should have asked I just thought...." He began but was cut off by me.

"And what the hell were you thinking taking Lydia Renwick? Was she the same person you had the affair with?" I questioned rudely.

"Yes. We met at a charity auction and had this connection." He explained adjusting his bowtie and not making eye-contact.

"OK so you had a connection but yet it meant nothing. OK Chuck I really believe you now." I argued sarcastically. I remember Lydia, she was the only person other than Serena I was ever envious of. She had long, blonde hair. It was wavy like Serena's but more soft waves. Her hair was the shiniest I had ever seen. Her smile radiated across the room. Her perfect body, face, makeup, clothing, even her nails were perfect. I'll never forget the way her Ella Moss skirt flowed from side to side as she walked. I'll also never forget the way Chuck had whispered in my ear 'Who's she?' She owned a upscale furniture company we had purchased all our furniture from. Now I know why we did.

"I've got news for you Blair, you have to trust me. You want to contact Lydia and ask her about it. I don't think so." His phone began to ring and he looked at it and answered.

"This is Charles." He answered, walking out of the room. He returned after a few seconds.

"Who was it?" I demanded trying to get a glimpse at the phone's Caller Id.

"Uh, work I have an emergency meeting in Tokyo tomorrow afternoon. I have to get going in a few minutes." He lied beginning to put the phone in his pocket. My grab was so fast he didn't realize what I was doing. I grabbed the BlackBerry and looked at his call log.

**Call From: Renwick Furniture Co.**

I looked up at him and his face searched for an explanation.

"I'm meeting her assistant in Tokyo. I have furniture questions for them." He lied and smiled. I tried to hold myself back from socking his face. I couldn't go to jail, especially not over such a moronic person like Chuck.

Gossip Girl: Hope you bring protection to the meeting Mr. Bass. God knows what kind of business they'll be doing.


End file.
